The Fight for Love
by connor fantasy
Summary: Tilly and Jen have just started their relationship but loads of people keep trying to break them up. Will they succeed or will they have there happy ending. WARNING: This story contains Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Fight for Love

Chapter 1: The Beach

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, with my latest story. I know some people were expecting me to do a pokemon story but I really wanted to try and do this so for now Pokemon is on hold. Quite a lot of my chapters contain sex (including this one) so if you are under the age of 18 or don't like reading that kind of story or don't like the Jen and Tilly pairing do NOT read this story. Also parts of this story that were done on TV which I have added to this story will not have the same words. Anyway on with the story, please continue to read and review.**

Jen and Tilly were on the beach near the holiday home in Abersoch. Tilly was smiling gleefully as she and Jen held hands walking down the sand banks onto the wide beach where the giant open sea was there waiting, stretching hundreds of miles. Tilly looked out and smiled and Jen got a big smirk on her face and turned to Tilly and said "Do you want to have some more fun?"

Tilly looked confused and said "What?" Jen then smiled and quickly whipped off her top revealing her blue and white polka dot bra with pink straps. Tilly smiled at this and then Jen ran down the beach towards the sea pulling off her skirt as she ran revealing a matching blue and white polka dot pair of knickers.

Tilly smiled and ran after her taking off her light blue knitted top which then showed her dark and light blue bra with turquoise straps and then she removed her dark blue shorts which showed off her dark red seductive knickers.

When Tilly had finally caught up with Jen she had a medium sized blown up orange football in her hands. Jen walked over to Tilly and gave her a heated kiss on the lips. Tilly smiled and began to moan in pleasure and then Jen rubbed her tongue against Tilly's lips until she opened her mouth and then she put her tongue in Tilly's mouth.

Tilly moaned even louder and then when Jen reached behind and gripped her ass it caused her hips to buck forward. Jen then removed her tongue and mouth causing Tilly to pout but quickly changed her expression when Jen whispered in her ear with a seductive voice "There's more to come where that came from." Tilly smiled and began to rub up against Jen who smiled and thought two can play at this game who stuck her hand down Tilly's knickers and placed one finger in her wet opening. Tilly moaned loudly and Jen said "Time for the fun to begin." Jen then removed her finger from Tilly's moist opening and pulled off her bra and ran into the sea.

Tilly smiled and watched Jen's ass jiggle as she ran out to sea. Once Jen had decided she had got far enough she turned around and Tilly saw her breasts. Tilly's mouth hung open as she saw two mounds of perfection. Jen laughed at her expression which caused Tilly to run into the sea at a quick pace and push Jen to the ground.

Jen looked up dazed and saw Tilly hovering over her breasts and then Tilly smiled and started sucking on one of Jen's breasts whilst using one of her hands to rub, brush, flick and pull her other breast. The actions being made by both Tilly's hand and her mouth and tongue made Jen's hips buck forward against Tilly's whose hips bucked against her. After a few minutes, Jen's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she whispered "I'm coming." Tilly smiled and said "Me too."

Then at the same time the both moaned as they climaxed. They both looked at each other and smiled, then as they regained their energy, Jen removed her blue and white knickers and became fully naked. She then walked over to Tilly and removed her knickers as well and then her bra making her fully naked too.

Jen cupped Tilly's breasts and kissed them both, before creating a trail of kisses down to her bellybutton which she liked causing Tilly to shiver in pleasure. Then Jen shoved one of her fingers into Tilly's opening causing her to moan in pleasure, then another finger was added, followed by another and then a final fourth finger was added stretching Tilly's opening to it's limit and she clenched her fists as she said "I'm coming."

Then the white liquid seeped out of her opening milking Jen's hand. Tilly smiled at the pleasure she had just received and then she tried to rise but was pushed down by Jen who now had her face next to Tilly's opening. Jen then stuck her tongue out and licked all the juices left on Tilly's moist clit and then swallowed them. Tilly then rubbed her legs together at the sexiness but Jen pushed them apart and said "You taste delicious, and I'm not done yet." Jen then once again licked around the outside of Tilly's wet opening before shoving her tongue straight into Tilly's vagina.

Tilly then moaned so loudly it caused a vibration down her entire body. She then wrapped her legs around Jen's head and forced her head forwards shoving her tongue further into her vagina. This act caused Tilly's hips to buck forward at a rapid pace going straight at Jen's face. Tilly then screamed and shouted "I love you Jen." And then she climaxed again covering Jen's face with her juices which she swallowed all of. Tilly then released Jen's head and the two of them got up and walked back to the beach where they collapsed.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 1 done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything you wish me to do with this story or anything you definitely don't want me to do, Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight for Love

Chapter 2: Sexual Persuasion

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and I'm now here with chapter 2. This chapter will take place during the time when there is a fire at the college. Hope you like the story, please continue to read and review. WARNING: This chapter contains sex.**

Tilly was happier than ever, she was now going out with Jen and the two of them loved each other greatly. Tilly had to head to her next lesson, so she was walking down the hallway on her own when all of a sudden the fire alarms went off and a giant panic ensued.

Everyone was pushing each other trying to get out of the college to save themselves. Tilly was ducking through the people but then all of a sudden, a boy pushed Tilly into another hallway where she saw none other than Jen. At first Tilly was wondering what Jen was doing here but then her mind flashed back to a conversation the two of them had about Jen's new job. Remembering that Jen thought Tilly was nineteen and not a college student she left the hallway and went into an art equipment storage room.

Tilly waited inside the room for awhile waiting until she heard absolute silence and then went to open the door. The door remained closed and Tilly continued to try and open the door. Still the door wouldn't open and Tilly shouted "Help! I'm stuck in here." Tilly then turned around and saw smoke start to come through the high up window. Tilly jumped to try and close the window but she couldn't reach high enough. She turned back to the door and tried shouting again but no one heard her. Tilly then sat down on the floor and began to cry waiting for the smoke to kill her.

Meanwhile, outside Jen was counting to see if all the students were here, when all of a sudden a blond girl came up to her and said "Miss Gilmore, I need your help my friend is missing." Jen looked worried and said "What's your friend called?" Maddie quickly said "Tilly, Tilly Evans." Jen's heart began to race and thought it can't be her, but what if she lied about her age. That's not important, I've got to find Tilly.

Jen raced back into the school and looked for Tilly. "Tilly." Jen shouted "Tilly, can you hear me?" After no response Jen raced around the school opening every door she could find to look for Tilly and finally went to the last place to search, the art block. Jen quickly checked all the classrooms and then the toilets. Jen began to think, where is she? Just as Jen was about to leave she saw the art equipment storage room which was right next to her classroom, which she opened.

Inside the storage room, she found Tilly collapsed on the ground and smoke coming in through the window. Jen began to sob realising it was her Tilly that was trapped in here. "You're fine, now Tilly. I'll get you out of here." Jen said before she picked up Tilly and quickly walked out of the school where saw Maddie quickly rush over to see if she was alright.

"Tilly are you alright? Speak to me Tilly." Maddie said, worried for her friends health. Jen smiled and said "You've got to be quiet, Tilly is fine now but she is unconscious she just needs to rest. I need to talk to the head, so if you will excuse me." Jen then left Maddie and went over with Tilly still in her hands. The head quickly thanked Jen and asked her to take Tilly home and keep an eye on her. Jen agreed and then went over to her car and placed Tilly in the back whilst she went to the front and drove Tilly back home.

Once Jen had reached Tilly's house she opened the door with a key in Tilly's bag and entered the house after unlocking the door. Jen took Tilly upstairs and carefully placed her on her bed and took the opportunity to look around since she had never seen Tilly's house before. The house was only a two-bedroom house because Tilly's parents had died when she was Ten. After looking around for awhile, Jen returned to Tilly's room where she saw her beginning to wake up.

"Hi, Tilly." Jen said. Tilly turned to face Jen and said "I guess you now know how old I am." Jen nodded and said "Yeah, I do. And because of it, as sorry as I am to say this. I have to break up with you." Tilly began to cry and she then turned to Jen and said "Please don't, I know we can make this work." Jen began to feel guilty and said "I'm sorry but I have to do this. But I will always love you." Jen then gave her one last kiss on the forehead and turned out starting to leave her room, when Tilly pushed past her.

Tilly closed the door and turned around to face Jen. "I won't let you leave." Then with a smirk on her face, Tilly pushed Jen down on onto the bed and began to kiss her. The second their lips met, Jen forget that she was trying to break up with and just relaxed. Tilly quickly grabbed Jen's shirt and ripped it off of her. Jen giggled and said "I liked that shirt." Tilly growled and said "I'll buy you a new one."

Then she reached behind Jen and pulled her bra off and once it was removed she put one of Jen's nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it, causing Jen to moan. Also with her other hand, Tilly gripped her other nipple and began to pull on it, causing her to moan louder. Tilly then swapped around placing her mouth on the other nipple and using her hands on the other.

After a few minutes, Tilly grabbed Jen's boots and pulled them off, followed by her socks and then her skirt leaving Jen in just her knickers. Tilly then began to rub Jen's clit through her knickers causing her to moan and then she whipped them off and placed a finger in her wet and waiting opening. Tilly then added a second finger and finally a third and pulling them out and pushing them in, making Jen moan loudly. Tilly kept repeating this act until Jen finally orgasamed and then Tilly put her face next to Jen's wet opening and began to lick off and swallow Jen's juices.

Tilly had only been doing this for a few seconds before Jen pushed her off and she said "What's wrong? Didn't that feel good?" Jen shook her head and said "That felt lovely but now it's my turn to pleasure you." Jen then quickly removed Tilly's shoes, socks, shirt, bra, skirt and finally knickers leaving her completely naked. Jen smiled and said "You look beautiful." Tilly's heart beamed at these words and she kissed Jen on the lips. After Tilly pulled away, Jen smiled and said "Do you want to try an experiment?" Tilly looked worried and said "What kind of an experiment?" Jen smirked and then reached into her bag which was on Tilly's bedside cabinet and pulled out a strap-on dildo. Tilly smirked and said "Cool, let's do it." Jen smiled and said "Ok!"

Jen quickly strapped on the dildo and then plunged into her wet opening. Tilly moaned in pleasure and said "Oh god! That feels so good!" Tilly then began to thrust her hips forward allowing the dildo to go further inside her, making her moan louder but also pushing her clit against Jen's making her moan as well. The two of them kept up their movements until Tilly said "Jen I'm coming." Jen smiled and said "Me too." The two of them both groaned as their release erupted through their bodies and they collapsed on the bed.

Jen smiled in happiness and pulled Tilly closer to her and said "I'm sorry for trying to break up with you." Tilly smiled and said "It's okay, I love you and I'm never letting you go." They both smiled at each other before falling asleep on the bed together.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 2 done. So what do you think? If you liked this chapter please review and if there is anything you want me to add to this story please review. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fight for Love

Chapter 3: The Break Up

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with Chapter 3. This chapter will have no sex in it what so ever, I realise I have been making this story into a sex story so there is going to be none of it in this chapter. From the chapter title I am sure you can guess what is going to happen but I promise that this is not the end of the story and it is something I need to do, to further the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, till next time. Connor Fantasy.**

Tilly and Jen had now been secretly going out for 4 months and they couldn't be happier. They were either making out in the art classroom or the art studio or they were having sleepovers at each others houses, but they mainly stayed at Tilly's because they couldn't let Diane or Sinead find out about their hidden relationship.

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and all the students had gone off to lunch and Tilly was in Jen's art classroom talking to her about the homework or at least that's what the students thought they were up too. In fact what was going on was Tilly and Jen were making out on one of the tables.

Jen was sat on one of the tables whilst Tilly was stood up leaning down kissing Jen passionately on the lips. Tilly was about to add her tongue when all of a sudden, a loud voice easily identified as the head said "What the hell is going on here?" Jen then pushed Tilly off of her her and said something that she would soon come to regret.

"I don't know. Tilly said she wanted to talk to me about the homework and I was about to ask what aspect of it she wanted to talk to me about, when all of a sudden she started to kiss me. I had no idea what was going on." Tears began to form in the corners of Tilly's eyes and they began to stream uncontrollably down her face. The head made a disgusted face and said "I'm very disappointed in you Miss Evans. I think you need some time off from the college." Tilly tried to argue but was quickly cut off and he continued by saying "No buts, I'm giving you a two week exclusion and when you come back I hope your attitude is in check. I think I better change your Art class so this doesn't happen again." He then turned to Jen and said "I'm sorry this happened Miss Gilmore, I never expected this to happen from one of our best pupils. If you want to take some time off it will be completely understandable and don't worry you will still be paid during this time off.

Jen smiled at the head and said "Thank you for the offer but I want to stay and just get straight back into the swing of things." The head nodded and said "If it's fine with you." He then turned to Tilly and said "Get everything you need and leave I expect you to be gone by 1 O'clock." Tilly slowly lowered her head and then ran out of the classroom. The head quickly apologised again to Jen and then left the classroom where Jen was thinking what the hell have I done?

The school day passed slowly for Jen and when it finally came to an end, she quickly packed up her stuff and raced over to Tilly's and knocked on the door. "Tilly it's me." Jen shouted "Please let me come in, I love you." At those words the door opened and Jen thought that Tilly had forgiven her and she went to hug her but she was quickly pushed back and Jen then looked at Tilly's face.

The look on her face made Jen's heart break. Tilly looked angrier than Jen had ever seen her. Jen cried at the look on Tilly's face and said "I'm sorry, I know you're angry with me but please I didn't mean to."

Instead of softening Tilly up these words just made her even angrier and she said "You're sorry Jen well guess what I don't care. I absolutely loved you but today you proved that love only goes so far." Jen's heart broke again and she said "Tils, I'm sorry please I know we can make this work."

Tilly chuckled and said "No we can't, you will always put your career before us and keep throwing me to the wolves. You just want me to be some trophy girlfriend that you can do whatever you want with. Well guess what I won't let you." Jen cried at Tilly's words and said "That's not true Tilly I love you." Tilly pushed Jen again pushing her out of the doorway and onto the concrete ground outside her house and said "Give it a rest Jen, find another girl who'll actually have you." Tilly said before she went back into her house and slammed the door and locked it.

Jen began to cry more than she had ever done in her life and walked all the way back to Diane's house still crying at the loss of her girlfriend. Once inside the house, Jen ran upstairs to her room and buried herself into the bed crying.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I wasn't sure if I should do this chapter but I thought I might as well give it a go. Hopefully you enjoyed and I guess the only thing left to say is, Till next time. Connor Fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fight for Love

Chapter 4: Drunken Love

**Author's Note: Alright it's chapter 4. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far and I hope you like this chapter. WARNING: This chapter contains sex but it won't be with Tilly and Jen it will be with Tilly and someone else. I know some people won't like this but I need to do this to progress the story.**

It had been two weeks since Jen and Tilly had broke up. Jen was still trying to apologise to Tilly and get her to take her back but it was to no avail. Jen had gone from apologies, to begs, to gifts and then she said she would even quit her job to prove how much Tilly meant to her but she was taking none of it and threatened to get a restraining order.

After that threat Jen had stopped trying to apologise but was still thinking of ways to make Tilly forgive her. Today Jen was in the Dog in the Pond pub at 8:30 PM having a drink to try and ease her emotional pain, when she saw Tilly, Sinead, Ruby and Esther enter the bar. The four friends were laughing and talking and gossiping and they all looked like they were having a good time. Tilly was smiling and Jen was worried that she had moved on and when Tilly turned her head and saw Jen her smile changed to a scowl and she gave her dark look before turning back to her friends and carrying on with their conversations.

The four friends had ordered drinks each, a coke for Sinead because she was pregnant, Wine for Tilly and Esther and a Malibu and Coke for Ruby. The friends continued on with their conversation for an hour until 9:30 PM when Sinead said "Sorry guys, I've got to go ever since I've got pregnant I can't stay out past 10 O'clock so I've got to get back home. See you guys tomorrow." Sinead then walked out of the pub and the three friends began to talk about something else.

Ruby stayed with them for another 30 minutes and then said "Look guys, I've got to go. I've got a test tomorrow and I can't be late so see you." Esther and Tilly said goodbye.

After Sinead and Ruby had left Jen had began to observe Esther and Tilly closely. Jen noticed that Tilly was on her 5th drink and Esther was on her 4th drink. Jen discretely moved closer towards them and was sat on a chair at the bar end just a few feet away from them and began to listen into their conversation.

"Hey Esther want to get out of here and get back to mine." Tilly said with a smirk. Ester smiled and said in a teasing voice "Fine, but what will be doing?" Tilly leaned over and kissed Esther straight on the lips, which made Jen clutch at her chest in heartbreak and then Tilly's next words almost broke her "Oh, I think you know. But I'll say it anyway. We are going to have wild, hot sex and you are going to be moaning my name so loudly the entire neighbourhood can hear you." Jen began sobbing and quickly paid for her drink and left the bar before anyone could see her crying.

Tilly was now kissing Esther passionately on the lips and after she had done it for a few minutes she pulled away and said "I can't wait anymore." Tilly then paid for both hers and Esther's drinks and then grabbed her hand and they ran out of the bar giggling drunkenly heading back to Tilly's house.

Once they had arrived, Tilly got out her keys and after trying to open the front door several times she finally got the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Tilly and Esther stumbled inside and closed the door. Tilly threw her keys on the floor and slipped her brown boots off. Esther stumbled into the wall almost falling over and laughed as she took off her white and pink trainers.

Tilly and Esther ran up the stairs to Tilly's bedroom almost tripping as they went in their drunken state to the room. Once inside Esther sat down on the bed and waited patiently to see what Tilly was going to do. She didn't have to wait for long as Tilly pushed Esther down and began kissing her with lots of passion and then slipped her tongue in as well. Esther began to moan in pleasure and then her white top and Pink bra were taken off in one movement and then Tilly's mouth moved to Esther's hard erect nipples and she used her hands to rub and knead and pinch and pull Esther's other nipple. The actions made by Tilly's tongue and her hand made Esther become a quivering mess and she thrust her hips forward and said "Tilly, I'm coming."

After Tilly's hip movements she flipped the two of them over so that she was on top. Esther then undid the button on Tilly's Jeans and then unzipped her jeans before sliding her jeans down her legs. Esther then grabbed Tilly's red knickers and ripped them from her body and revealed her wet opening. Esther wasted no time and quickly plunged a finger into Tilly's opening. Tilly moaned loudly and said "Oh Esther! Don't stop that feels so good." Esther then added a second finger and finally a third causing Tilly to scream in pleasure and say "Oh my! This feels so good, I think I'm going to cum." Tilly then orgasamed milking Esther's fingers collapsing on the bed. Esther quickly followed and laid on the bed, the two of them falling asleep after a few minutes.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter four done. I will say this now this is still a Jen and Tilly story not a Esther and Tilly story. I only did this to further the story so I don't want any comments about that. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

The Fight for Love

Chapter 5: Reviewer's Choice

**Author's Note: Sorry this isn't actually a chapter but after watching Friday's episode of Hollyoaks on 4od where Esther and Tilly kissed (and hopefully) get back together. I was thinking about whether I might change this story from a Jen and Tilly romance to an Esther and Tilly romance. I will wait until ten people review me saying to change it to E and T or to keep it as J and T. Please review and tell me. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fight for Love

Chapter 6: The Saviour

**Author's Note: After seeing a lot of support for Jen and Tilly in my reviews I am sticking with them for the couple of this story but I will also start working on an Esther and Tilly story for anyone who likes it because I like that pairing. This chapter will take place immediately after chapter 4 and in this chapter Jen and Tilly will get back together because I've seen people write in the reviews comments along the lines of 'hope they get back together soon' so don't worry Jelly or Jen and Tilly whatever you like to call them, is back together. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please continue to read and review. Connor Fantasy.**

It was early in the morning when Tilly woke up and saw that it was 6:30 AM. She turned around to see Esther sleeping in her bed right next to her, completely naked. Tilly was wondering what happened last night, when she got a flash back of her and Esther completely drunk, stumbling around giving each other sloppy kisses on the cheeks and lips.

Tilly groaned and thought 'What was I thinking. This is a very bad mistake. What will Jen say?' Tilly then stopped for a moment and thought 'I'm not with Jen anymore, why do I care what she thinks? Oh my God! I'm still in love with her. CRAP!'

Esther then began to wake up next to her and said "Morning." And then kissed her on the lips. Tilly pulled a fake smile and thought 'What was I thinking. Esther is nice and all but she and Jen aren't in the same league. What am I going to do? She'll hate me, but I can't be with her. I just need to figure this out.' Tilly said "Do you want to have some breakfast." In her head Tilly was hoping 'Say no, say no.' Esther kissed her again and said "Sorry, I've got to get back before Frankie realises I'm gone. See you soon." Esther then gave Tilly a big kiss on the lips before putting her clothes on and leaving.

After Esther left, Tilly began thinking of ways to tell Esther it was a mistake. Tilly was thinking for so long she didn't realise what the time was and when she turned around she saw the time was 8:00 AM. "Damnit. I'm going to be late!" Tilly then grabbed the clothes and chucked them on and then rushed downstairs grabbing all the stuff she needed and placed her Laptop in the case it came with and rushed to school.

Tilly arrived at school at 8:39 just 1 minute before school started. She breathed out a sigh and began work as usual. The day was going fine for Tilly and after a good, peaceful day the school bell went and Tilly left after saying goodbye to George and Maddie. Tilly was walking down the street almost at home when she felt someone's hands go around her waist and then that person said "Did you miss me?" From the voice, Tilly was able to tell it was Esther.

Tilly faked a smile again and unwrapped Esther's hands from around her waist and said "Esther we need to talk." Esther completely ignorant of what was going to happen said "Fine, let's talk." Tilly took in a deep breath and said "Look Esther, you're a good friend but last night was a drunken mistake. I know you love me but I just don't feel the same way. I just hope we can still be friends."

Tilly saw Esther's expression change from shocked to sad to confused and then anger. Tilly then saw it coming but was quick enough to block it and Esther's hand came down on her face. Tilly put her hand to the face at the stinging sensation and hoped that was all Esther would do but then Esther released a series of punches on Tilly's stomach making her collapse on the ground. Esther was then about to punch Tilly in the face when all of a sudden, Tilly's favourite voice in the world said "Stop!"

Esther turned around to see Tilly's art teacher Miss Gilmore. "What do you want?" Jen clenched her fists and said "You're assaulting someone, why do you think I'm here and what the hell do you think you're doing." Esther smirked and said "Just teaching this slut what she deserves and remember this isn't school you have no power here." Esther said. Jen realised she was right but then said "No but Tilly does." Esther looked confused and didn't see Tilly use her leg to trip Esther up and make her fall down. Then police came out onto the street and put Esther in handcuffs and said "You're under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Matilda Evans." (I used her full name because it sounds like something a policeman/woman would do.)

The police then put Esther in the back of the police car and drove off towards the station. After the police had left, Tilly turned to Jen and said "Thanks." Jen smiled and said "Good to see you're alright, anyway do you need anything." Tilly smiled and said "Jen I made the biggest mistake of my life when I dumped you. Would you ever take me back." Jen smiled and said "Faster than a heartbeat." Tilly smiled and then began to kiss Jen right on the lips with a lot of enthusiasm, Jen kissed back with just as much and the two of them kept kissing for ten minutes, only stopping to breathe. Tilly then got a smirk on her face and said "Want to go to mine and have some fun." Jen then kissed her and said "I thought you would never ask." The two of them ran off going back to Tilly's apartment.

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm ending the chapter there, it's a bit cruel isn't it. But I promise that there will be a great next chapter next time. WARNING: It will feature a lemon. Also there will be a big surprise, Till Next Time. Connor Fantasy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Fight for Love

Chapter 7: The Unexpected

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with chapter 7. After being told in a review that I reveal too much, I will only warn that this chapter contains a lemon (sex scene) so if you are either under 18 or just don't like that do not read that part of this chapter. I will mark in bold for people who do not want to read so that they can skip ahead.**

**Lemon starts here**

Tilly and Jen were inside Tilly's house kissing on Tilly's sofa. Tilly's hands were in Jen's hair rubbing and pulling in a pleasure full way. Meanwhile Jen's hands were massaging Tilly's back. Tilly then pulled away from Jen's lips making her pout which caused Tilly to laugh.

Jen then used this opportunity to grab the bottom of Tilly's shirt and slide it over the top of her head. Jen then began to massage Tilly's breasts through her bra. Jen's hands squeezed, rubbed, pinched and pulled Tilly's breasts and nipples. Tilly was moaning in absolute bliss and then Jen's hands swiftly unclipped Tilly's bra and threw it on the floor.

Then without even waiting for permission, Jen's lips latched on to one of Tilly's nipples which quickly became erect in her mouth. Jen licked and pulled Tilly's nipple with her tongue and mouth and carefully scraped her nipple with her teeth. Meanwhile using her hands were rubbing and pulling Tilly's now revealed nipple and breast.

The actions caused by both Jen's mouth and hands turned Tilly from a fiery confident girl into a moaning mess. Tilly's hips began to buck forward and after a few minutes, Tilly moaned so loudly the neighbours could hear and she said "I'm coming."

Tilly then felt the familiar coil in her chest untighten and felt her juices flow out of her opening. Tilly collapsed down on the sofa exhausted but Jen was far from done. Jen pulled off Tilly's blue Jean shorts and saw Tilly's red seductive knickers, the same ones she wore on the beach. Jen smiled and said "As nice as they look, I think you'll look even better without them." Jen then hastily pulled down Tilly's knickers leaving her completely naked.

Jen then smiled again and said "You look better than I remember." Then she began a trail of kisses down from her forehead to her lips, neck, breasts, stomach, belly button, hips and finally placed a kiss on Tilly's wet opening. The long series of kisses caused Tilly to moan in ecstasy and made her cum again.

Jen then shoved one of her fingers into Tilly's opening and curled it inside her hitting her g-spot causing her to moan and cum again. Jen then shoved a second, third and fourth finger inside Tilly and shoved them in and out, curling her fingers always hitting her g-spot. This caused Tilly to orgasm a fourth, fifth and sixth time.

Jen then lowered her face to Tilly's opening and licked off all the juices around Tilly's opening and then for good measure licked from the top to the bottom of Tilly's clit. Tilly then came again and then without time to relax, Jen shoved her tongue into Tilly's opening and shoved it in and out several times causing her to come twice more, giving her nine orgasm's in total.

**That's the lemon scene done now so people who don't like that can read now.**

Tilly fell off the sofa and onto the floor where she collapsed from all the intense pleasure she had received. Tilly smiled and said "My turn to pleasure you." Jen shook her head and said "No, today was about me making it up to you. Next time though, go wild on me." Jen then smirked and Tilly laughed. Tilly then fell asleep and Jen carried her upstairs and tucked her in her bed and then she took of all of her clothes and curled up next to Tilly pulling her close to her.

(The Next Day)

Tilly and Jen were now back together and had just had lunch when Jen said "Tilly, I want to ask you something?" Tilly smiled and said "Sure, ask away." Jen then dropped to one knee and pulled out a medium-sized box and opened it saying "Tilly, I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honour of marrying you?" Tilly smiled and said "Of course, I will." Jen then took out the ring and placed it on Tilly's finger and the two of them kissed

**Author's Note: Bet you weren't expecting that! If you honestly thought that was going to happen I will you give previews to the next 5 chapters if you want them. Till Next Time. Connor Fantasy.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Fight for Love

Chapter 8: Revelation

**Author's Note: Hi, Connor Fantasy here with chapter 8. I have decided that this story will have 17 or 18 chapters, so there is 9 or 10 left. But I have really enjoyed writing this story so I must make it longer. I will have to see. After I finish this story, I will move on to my Tilly and Esther story and then go onto the sequel for my Yugioh GX story. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**

Today was the last day at Hollyoaks college, for Tilly, George, Maddie and Ruby. Tilly had found out that she got A* in Art, English, Maths, Science and English and she got A's in P.E, D.T, Drama and Humanities.

Tilly and all of her friends had just finished the last assembly of the year ending her time at Hollyoaks college and was just about to leave when Jen came up to her and said "Tilly, I need to talk you." George, Maddie and Ruby got worried looks on their faces thinking Tilly had done something wrong. "Okay, Miss Gilmore."

Tilly and Jen walked off towards Jen's art class. Once they were inside, Jen hastily closed the door and pushed Tilly down onto to a table and began to kiss her. Tilly kissed her back with force with their tongues clashing for dominance. Jen sneakily squeezed Tilly's ass causing her to moan and Jen's tongue managed to finally beat Tilly's. The two of them continued to make out without a care in the world, not realising what time it was.

Meanwhile, George, Maddie and Ruby were waiting in the hall for Tilly to return and had now been waiting for 1 hour. George said "Where is she? Do you think Tilly is in trouble." Ruby shook her head and said "No, she can't be. Tilly never makes trouble for anyone. Miss Gilmore, is probably talking to her about her art work."

Maddie then said "You're right about, Tilly never getting in trouble. But why would Miss Gilmore, talk to Tilly about her art work for over an hour. Something isn't right about this, let's go to Miss Gilmore's classroom and see if we can find Tilly."

Maddie, George and Ruby left the hallway and headed to the Art area to try and find Tilly. Maddie stormed down the art corridor and went to Miss Gilmore's classroom and slammed open the door not ready for what she was about to see. Maddie was face to face with Tilly and Miss Gilmore completely naked, with Tilly sucking on Miss Gilmore's breasts and Miss Gilmore shoving her fingers in and out of Tilly's opening.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maddie said and when Jen and Tilly heard her voice their movements stopped and they turned to face Maddie and then even more worse they heard Ruby say "Why are you yelling?" followed by George saying "Yeah, what's going on?" George and Ruby then saw Tilly and Jen naked and saw what Maddie was yelling about.

Jen and Tilly quickly put their clothes on and turned to George, Maddie and Ruby who were all giving them confused and perplexed looks. George and Ruby were lost for words and Maddie took in a deep breath before saying "What are you two doing? Tilly you're a straight-A student and Miss Gilmore your Tilly's teacher, you could be arrested." Tilly said "We're in love and who cares if Jen is a teacher we love each other and we're engaged." Tilly then held up her hand to show Maddie her engagement ring.

Maddie looked shocked and couldn't begin to form words and then Tilly followed up with "Jen's no longer my teacher anymore, anyway so we can be together because I'm eighteen and she no longer teaches me." Jen smiled and said "Also, I was planning to tell Tilly this tonight, but I will do it now. I no longer work at Hollyoaks college, I finish this year."

George who was happy that Tilly had found someone she was in love with and even happier that his best friend was engaged said "I'm happy for you Tilly and you too Miss Gilmore." Jen smiled and said "Call me Jen, George and me and Tilly would be happy for you to go to our wedding." Tilly then turned to Maddie and Ruby and said "It would be great, if you two went to our wedding as well."

Ruby smiled and said "I'd be happy to go. I'm happy for you." Tilly then looked at Maddie and said in a pleading voice "Maddie please." Maddie then smirked and said "I was waiting for you to beg, of course I'll go you're my best friend." Maddie then turned to Jen and said "Jen is it okay if I call you that." Jen nodded and Maddie continued saying "Normally me, Tilly, George and Ruby go for a two week holiday in Abersoch. Would you like to join us?"

Tilly smiled and said "Yeah, Jen you should come with us, it'll be a lot of fun." Tilly then lowered her voice so only she and Jen could hear her and she said "We could have some more fun on the beach like last time. I'll make you moan so loudly, the whole country can hear you." Jen almost moaned right there and said "Alright I'll go." Then she lowered her voice like Tilly and said "I won't be the only one who is moaning." Then Tilly, George, Ruby, Jen and Maddie went back home to pack for the trip for the trip to Abersoch.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 8 done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next 3 chapters will all be about the Abersoch holiday. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Fight for Love

Chapter 9: Holiday in the sun (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Hi, Connor Fantasy here with chapter 9. This holiday section will take place over the next 3 chapters taking us to chapter 11 and I've now decided to shorten the story to 13 chapters. Sorry about this but I am wondering how far I can take this story and I don't want to keep a story going for so long that it becomes boring and repetitive. Hope you enjoy the chapter and till next time, Connor Fantasy.**

Tilly, Jen, George and Ruby were waiting outside the Dog in the Pond pub waiting for Maddie and then they were going to get in a taxi to the train station and then take a train to Abersoch (Sorry I have absolutely no idea where Abersoch is) where they would enjoy a relaxing and fun two-week holiday.

After waiting for a few minutes, Maddie arrived and the five of them got in the cabs they had pre-booked. Maddie, George and Ruby in one and Jen and Tilly in the other. The taxi ride lasted 20 minutes and after getting their bags out and paying the taxi driver, the two groups met up with each other and headed off to pay for their tickets.

Jen as the oldest member of the group went over to the desk and said "Could I have five tickets to Abersoch please?" The man there said "Of course that'll cost £75" Everyone went to reach for their pockets but Jen stopped them saying "Don't worry, I'll pay for it" and with that she handed the man four £20 notes and he handed her a £5 note. Jen then handed Tilly, Maddie, George and Ruby their respective tickets and kept one for herself.

The five of them then went to the docking station and all handed the ticket master their tickets and found their seats. Jen, Tilly and Maddie were in the row of three seats next to the window, whilst George and Ruby were in the middle of the middle group of seats.

The five of them just relaxed and made casual conversation as the train went on its way to Abersoch. After a peaceful half an hour train ride they finally reached their destination and they grabbed their bags and made their way out of the station and into the station's car park, where they saw a group of Taxi's just waiting for business. The five of them split up with Jen and Tilly just as before going in one taxi and Maddie, George and Ruby going in another. Jen and Tilly were relaxed and curled up next to each other on the taxi ride and just waited until they arrived at their destination. Once the taxi arrived they paid the taxi driver his £15 fee and he left them and the two of them waited for the other's. Shortly after Maddie, George and Ruby arrived and after paying their fee, Maddie unlocked the door and left them in.

By the time they had arrived, it was nine O'clock at night, so the three of them took their shoes, trainers and boots off and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea and made idle conversation amongst themselves until 10PM when everyone went off to their bedrooms.

Tilly and Jen were the last ones to leave the kitchen and after they finished their drinks, the two of them headed up to their bedroom for the two weeks that awaited them and entered it, closing and locking the door so no one could interrupt what both of them wanted.

The second that Jen locked the door, Tilly snuck up behind and pushed her onto the bed. Jen was dazed at the sudden action but was brought out of the trance as she felt Tilly's hands at the bottom of her turquoise shirt and then stood up so Tilly could lift it off of her. Tilly then grabbed Jen's breast through her purple bra and squeezed her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure. After squeezing and kneading one of Jen's breasts through her bra for a few minutes, Tilly switched to the other repeating the same technique causing her to moan even louder.

Tilly then reached behind Jen and removed her bra but before she could do anything, Jen flipped the two of them over putting her on top. Jen then grabbed Tilly's red shirt and ripped it from her body which revealed her blue bra which Jen quickly removed by biting the straps and also ripping it from her body.

Jen then tried something new and put her mouth at the bottom of Tilly's chest and made a trail of kisses up to her breasts and then dropped her mouth back to the beginning and licked her from the bottom of her chest to her breasts. These actions caused Tilly to shiver and squirm in pleasure and bliss.

Jen then lowered her mouth to one of Tilly's breasts and began to suck on it with her tongue rubbing over the nipple and flicking it and then she scraped it with her teeth. Meanwhile whilst one hand was supporting her balance the other was pulling, flicking, rubbing and kneading her breast and nipple. This caused Tilly's hips to buck forward and hit Jen's whose bucked as well. Tilly then cried out in ecstasy saying "I'm coming." Tilly then collapsed on the bed and said "Your turn" and then flipped them over and she pulled out of Jen's shorts and knickers in one go and plunged a finger into causing her to moan in bliss and say "That's it, right there." Tilly then plunged a second, third and fourth finger into her stretching her to her limit and pushed them in and out until she said "Oh God! Tilly I'm coming."

Jen then orgasamed milking Tilly's fingers with her juices and then Tilly placed her hand on her shorts and pulled them off, and then pulled her knickers off leaving her completely naked and then the two of them got under the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 9 done and only four chapters left to go. I am really sorry about this, but I am running out of ideas and since the next chapter will be just one big sex chapter, I can tell I am running out of ideas. Sorry about this again. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry to do this, but I am very ill at the moment so I will now not be updating until very late June or early to middle July. The cold and fever and hardly any sleep makes it hard to write, so I am taking a break and hopefully, I'll be back writing again soon. A big thank you to anyone who has read my stories and I'll be back (hopefully) soon, sorry about this but I promise that eventually, I will start writing again . Till then, Connor Fantasy**


End file.
